Fiber optic endoscopes are utilized in a variety of medical procedures. In general, a fiber optic endoscope is an instrument which can be inserted into a body cavity to provide a remote image of the body cavity. An endoscope typically includes an insertion section and an external control section. The insertion section is adapted to be inserted into a body cavity. The insertion section typically includes a light carrying bundle of optical fibers, an optical objective lens and a fiber optic coherent cable which carries an optical image to the control section. The control section includes a light source and processing means for processing the image received from the optical bundle. The control section also includes displaying means, such as an eyepiece or television monitor, for displaying a visual image of the body cavity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,328 to Barath is representative of these type of endoscopes.
In some types of endoscopes, the insertion section of the endoscope can be shaped or bent in a controlled manner by external manipulation to guide the endoscope through a body cavity. This allows the insertion section to be maneuvered through the body cavity without causing harm to the patient. These types of endoscopes are typically utilized for examination of the digestive tract. U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,554 to Habib, U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,873 to Kobayaski, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,075 to Krauter, are representative of these types of endoscopes.
One area of medicine in which an endoscope has heretofore not been generally utilized, is in the insertion of an endotracheal tube within the trachea of a patient. This is a common medical procedure in which an endotracheal tube is located within the trachea and then connected to a supply conduit to supply oxygen or anesthetic gases to the lungs. Prior to insertion of the endotracheal tube, the trachea must often be evacuated to clear mucous, blood, or other debris from the trachea.
In some cases, endotracheal intubation may be difficult to accomplish. This may be due to the fact that the patient is severely injured or because different patients, depending on their body size, age, and sex have differently shaped pathways into the trachea. The intubation process if incorrectly done may cause injuries to the patient, such as tears and damage to the larynx, trachea, nasopharynx and bronchi. Additionally, improper placement of the endotracheal tube, such as in the esophagus, (swallowing tube leading to the stomach) or in only one bronchus, (left or right) of the lung, may provide serious complications for a patient.
It is apparent then that an external visual image of the trachea would be helpful for use in this medical intubation process. In other cases such as in the training of medical personnel or when used by relatively inexperienced medical personnel, an external visual image of the trachea would also be quite helpful in the intubation process.